


Breakfast Choices

by ezaito



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Breakfast Choices, F/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, friends - Freeform, no relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezaito/pseuds/ezaito
Summary: Cake.





	Breakfast Choices

“What are you eating?” Came a slightly amused and curious masculine voice. Glancing up you shove the fork into your mouth staring them in their baby blue eyes, “Funfetti cake, what does it look like?” You reply waspishly daring them to question your educated decision, you weren’t exactly a morning person until noon. “Don’t do it Capsicle,” Tony calls out in warning, “No let him,” Bucky smirks with amusement, “Let him see her real side.”

“For breakfast?” Steve questions hearing multiple groans his smile falters a bit. “You don’t see me judging you for your outdated spangled attire Rogers, so don’t judge me for my choice of breakfast.” Staring him down your lips twitch with amusement at the low whistles going around the room at the burn, Steve’s eyebrows rise in shock at your blunt statement, standing up you turn around in your robe striding out of the room like a Queen before stopping.

“Oh and Tony, Terminator has been the one shoving coffee grounds into the disposal to piss you off,” you cackle when you hear a ‘shit’ followed by a body dropping to the ground as Tony uses his hand repulsor to shoot Bucky off the chair onto the floor. “Thanks [Name],” Tony calls out. “You’re welcome,” you laugh quietly to yourself at the sound of Bucky’s yells as Tony goes after him.

 


End file.
